


All Fun and Games

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Mud, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Sparring can be a fun activity between friends.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> I'm overdue to release some finnrey fluff.

Ignited, Finn felt his lightsaber rumble in his hands before a brilliant white blade extended from the emitter. He took care not to stare into the light for too long, knowing it would make his vision temporarily spotty. That was something he didn’t want right now.

Across from him, Rey’s yellow saber glowed like a warning. She grinned at him, waiting.

The met each other in the middle, anticipating who would make the first strike. It was a game between the two of them, prolonging the first attack dramatically to increase the other’s tension and test their patience.

This time, Finn went first. He took a step forward and raised his saber, intending to make a simple slash to begin.

Of course, a simple move like that wouldn’t bring Rey to her knees. She met his attack, parried, before taking a stab downwards at him.

They pushed each other back and forth, one making an attack, and the other putting up the defense. Carefully, the made each step slowly, worried about the wet ground beneath them in case they slipped. If Finn were honest with himself, it probably wasn’t a good idea to be doing this in the first place.

The mud squelched underneath Rey’s feet when she hit a particularly deep patch. Frowning, Rey paused for a moment to look down before she raised her lightsaber again. She swung, an arch of yellow light coming too close to Finn. This was why he preferred practice weapons, but understood why they needed to use lightsabers once in a while. They were simply different from wooden swords.

He blocked her saber, their blades locking together. Pushing their weight into one another, they were at a deadlock as they tried to shake the other away. 

His foot began to slip in the mud. Shaking, he tried to keep himself upright, but the more he pressed against Rey, the more his leg slid from under him.

Grinning, she asked him, “Give up?”

“You wish.”

That sealed their fate. Almost in unison, they powered down their weapons before jumping back into their sparring. Smiling again, they gripped each other’s hands and pushed, trying to make the other slide.

And it worked, but both of them went tumbling together into the mud, not knowing who was the victor in this match. 

“Agh!”

“Umph!”

They landed in the mud, legs tangled as Finn lay on her back and Rey on her face. Their clothes were a mess. 

Neither seemed to mind though, as they laughed and started to gather mud in their hands, tossing it at each other like it was a very messy snowball fight.


End file.
